1. Field
Aspects of the embodiments relate to a pouch type battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike primary batteries, which cannot be recharged, secondary batteries can be repeatedly charged and discharged. Low capacity batteries that use single battery cells are used as power sources for various small portable electronic devices such as cellular phones and camcorders. High power batteries that use tens of battery cells connected to each other in a battery pack are used as power sources for electric scooters, and hybrid electric vehicles (HEV).
Secondary batteries are manufactured in various shapes. Specifically, a pouch type battery includes an electrode assembly having a separator as an insulator disposed between a positive electrode plate and a negative electrode plate, and a thin flexible pouch that retains the electrode assembly. The pouch type battery includes devices or circuits for protecting the battery, and a tape for fixing, e.g., securing, the devices or circuits.
Typically, however, the tape cannot be applied by an automated process. As such, an operator is required to adhere the tape to each pouch type battery, making the adhering operation burdensome. In addition, adhering positions or adhesion strength may vary according to differences in the operator's work.